


MCC 11

by Hoensty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birth, Gen, MCC 11, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Dream, labor, minecraft championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoensty/pseuds/Hoensty
Summary: Dream gives birth during Minecraft Championship 11Remember when Dream made that whole meme of him being pregnant and not knowing who the father was (between George and Fundy)? Yeah, i think that meme died too soon ;-;#MakePregnantDreamAThingAgain
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	MCC 11

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very vague, and once again sorry for the awkward writing and bad english
> 
> Same thing as the other one shot, i tried proofreading and adjust it as much as possible so it wasn't so bad, so... i hope it isn't too unreadable, I'll try to get better, promise!

The competition was tense. The two teams at the head in a back and forth tugging battle for the first place. But first place wasn't actually their goal; not yet at least, the important thing was to do well in the other games and secure a position in the top two to be able to enter the finals.

Dream wanted to say he was fully confident in their ability to dominate, but that would be partly lying. Sure, it wasn't like he didn't believe in the potential of his team, Dream knew they had talent and ability, but it also seemed like the stars had lined up against them during that particular event.

Among the adversities, the internet connection of one of their members deciding to go down in the middle of one of the games, and although his team had skill, that didn't take away the fact that one of their team participants was a first-timer in the competition, and still new to the game. It was a stressful and tense situation for everyone, and added to that was the discomfort that Dream had been experiencing all day. Or maybe all of the above could have been the cause and/or worsening of it.

He was pregnant and to top it off, nine months already. All the anticipation for the event had caused Dream to distract himself from other things and ignore the cramps he had been feeling practically the entire course of the day. He just chose not to pay attention to that. It would be a huge fluke if he was actually in labor on the exact day of the championship, so sticking to that idea, he did his best to dominate the minigames and lead his team to victory.

As he exclaimed orders and exasperations from time to time he felt the discomfort in his body worsen. Well, this was not good. It was during the seconds leading up to the start of a new segment, while a particularly annoying cramp caused him to close his eyes and squeeze the mouse hard until he felt a small pop in his body and then his chair was suddenly soaked in liquid that ran between his legs. His face instantly paled and he felt his stomach drop. Oh shit, it was definitely today. And from the looks of it, definitely now.

He muted his microphone and took a few seconds to weigh the situation. He wasn't stupid, he knew he could and should quit now, labor was surely more than enough excuse to be absent, but still, as he got up from his chair, Dream couldn't help feeling bad about having to leave the team out of the blue, and even more after the problems they had already faced.

His plan to turn everything off and rush to the hospital was cut short when he felt the baby descend rapidly and the sudden urge to push made him cry out loud. Now now.

Dream sat down carefully on the bed, wondering if he should lie down or not. If things got serious he probably wouldn't be able to get up later. He was overwhelmed, and the thought of calling his mother passed through his mind, but he decided against it. His thoughts were scrambled now, but among the few clear ideas he had, one was to push, oh god, push now because that kid wanted out now, and the other not to alarm his family. If he was something, that something was independent. Unless things got seriously complicated, Dream knew he could do perfectly on his own. And the pain and urgency didn't leave much more room for reason, so he got to work.

The suddenness and quickness of the process barely left him room to breathe, much less to think clearly. He panted softly, leaning back on the pillows and accepting that he was really going to do that now. He reached down to pull his sweats down just enough and inhaled, preparing to give himself completely to the task. Holding back his knees he bore down, gasping as the baby's head quickly popped out only after a couple of pushes. He quickly reached down to feel for the neck, making sure there was no cord around it.

He used the breaks between contractions to let his mind go back to the championship, which was still going on and he could watch on his on-screen monitor, through the point of view of his inert character.

Dream had told his team they were going to win this, and he was totally willing to do that, and not even his inopportune son would get in the way of his goal to take home the crown and celebrate with his friends their first victory together.

He just stared at the ceiling when he felt it was finally over, taking a moment to catch his breath before bending over and taking the baby, carefully placing him on his chest and hearing him softly whimper before beginning to full on scream. Dream could hardly believe that that had really just happened, looking down to see the loud little boy crying against his shirt.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

The concentration was evident on the faces of the three men, each of them absorbed in his own performance and trying to not fuck it up.

"Do it! Pop off."

The rest of the team reacted immediately upon hearing the unofficial leader's voice again, not bothering to ask the reason for his sudden absence, focusing instead on finishing the race with the best possible positions.

The remainder of the championship was played similar to the first part of it, the team giving their best to try to maintain their place in the top two. From time to time Dream glanced at the crib next to his bed behind him, gazing admiringly at the already presentable and clothed little one, who was sleeping soundly under the fluffy blanket, despite the celebratory cries that Dream inadvertently let out from time to time. To be fair, he'd better get used to it early, the child was going to be hearing a lot of loud celebrations and defeats for the years to come.

The moment the message announcing the victory of their team appeared on the screens of all the participants, Dream felt that it had all been worth it. Or maybe he was making a big deal out of a game's virtual event? Well, who cared. It was the first victory he had managed to achieve with his best friends, of course it was an occasion to remember.

When the initial hype and cheering finally subsided and the event was officially over, the team was left alone to chat in private about the championship and the inconveniences they had to face during it.

"Oh, yeah boys, I gotta leave you now. We can talk about our epicity later. I think I might have to go to the hospital now."

Karl was the first to reply. "Hospital?! Why? What happened?"

"Oh for god's sake, don't fucking tell me you're in labor now." Sapnap said nervously.

"Actually..." Dream sent a picture to their group chat, a mischievous grin on his face as he waited for them to see the photo. The three of them gasped, looking incredulously at the image of the newborn snuggled up against Dream's chest.

"WHAT!"

"Dream! What the fuck?! Why didn't you tell us? When was it?"

He thought for a moment. "... I'm not really sure... Haha, remember when I went afk for like half an hour or something?"

"Wait... you can't be fucking serious, you didn't just leave in the middle of the championship to go and give birth and then came back to resume playing, did you?" George asked, bewildered, running his hands over his face.

"Well..." Dream chuckled, amused by their reactions. "I mean, yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"What the hell is wrong with you, oh my god, Dream. You actually are a crazy bastard." He could hear Sapnap's voice slightly break in disbelief.

Dream shook his head softly, smiling and snickering at the alarmed trio.

"A man has to do what he has to do. And, I mean at least we won, didn't we?" He shrugged, holding a tiny hand between his fingers. "Oh, and also guys, no shit. I finally figured out who the father is."

George perked up at that, the other two uttering a "really?!" at the same time. He felt his heart start beating faster.

"Uh-huh."

The call went silent for a couple of seconds as they waited.

_"User disconnected from your channel."_


End file.
